the_fictional_touring_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny John Johnson's Nissan Skyline GT-R
Won from a race, This Nissan Skyline GT-R is designed as a drift racer. Johnny has given light upgrades for better performance. How It All Started Johnny gunned his engine. Mark Duncan smiled at Johnny, then flicked him off. Johnny returned the gesture and watched the starting light. The light flashed green and the tires squealed. Johnny took a sharp turn and sped off. Mark pushed his petal down hard, firing his Nissan Skyline GT-R into the night. Mark drifted up the garage stairs, with Johnny close ahead. At the end, Mark started to slow down. His engine had overheated, causing Johnny to win the race- and Mark's car. Modifications Johnny drove his new car back home. He had noticed that he won because the car had overheated, causing Johnny to give the Skyline some minor upgrades. Engine Johnny made a custom cooling system to counteract the overheating caused at high speed. Roll Cage Johnny added a roll cage to the Skyline for safety. Drifting Around Town Johnny decided to go to Heartland Park to race against three other cars, which were two Chevrolet Camaros, Porsche 911 Turbo for 25 grand. Johnny warmed up the Skyline and checked out the other cars. The Porsche had a cool paint job, but after watching closely, Johnny knew the car was no match for the others. Both Camaros had modified turbos, making them powerful rivals. At the start, all four cars drove smoothly, but then the green Camaro skidded into the grass, almost flipping over. The Porsche weaved around the Camaro but crashed into the safety wall, where it flipped over. The safety crew ran over to the flipped car, with a badly shaken driver. Johnny drifted the next few turns, with the other Camaro following close behind. The green Camaro was close behind, where it drafted ahead the other Camaro. Suddenly, the green Camaro swerved into the other Camaro, which crashed into the rail. The race had three more laps, and both cars were pushing ahead. Johnny drifted another turn, but the Camaro used this to speed ahead of Johnny. Johnny grunted and drafted ahead of the Camaro, then drifted. The Camaro skidded to avoid crashing into Johnny, who then drove past the finish line, winning the race and 25 grand. Drift Challenge The next day, Johnny got a call. A man wanted to have a drift race against Johnny. He drove to the meeting site and found Mark Duncan again, this time with a Porsche 911 Carrera. "I want to race again. I'll bet my car, like last time." "Again? You want to bet your car in a race you might lose?" "I'm not going to lose. I modified the engine and exhaust system for faster speed. I also made my car cooler with my wheels and decals. You want to race, Johnny? Or are you chicken?" "You better race well, or I'm getting your car." Mark smiled. He drove his car up to the starting line. Johnny followed him. Both cars rocketed through the street. Mark drifted a turn, scattering newspapers. Johnny followed Mark, drafting him and drifting around him. Mark tried to ram Johnny, but missed. Johnny took the chance and gunned his engine. He drifted and crossed the finish line, winning another car from Mark. Skyline vs. Huracan A man drove up to Johnny's house. He knocked on the door. "My name is Alvin Castro. I would like to purchase your Nissan Skyline GT-R for a very high price." "First, I never posted anything about selling my Skyline. Second, who are you? Third, I'm not selling my cars. Thank you." Johnny tried to close the door, but Alvin grabbed Johnny's wrist. "Then would you like to wager? How about a pink-slip race: My Huracan against your Skyline." "Why would-" "I am a very rich and powerful man. You race a lot, right? This will determine your car's fate." "Fine. How do we race?" "Follow me." They drove to a junkyard, which had piles of junk everywhere. Alvin had already dug out the track, which curved and was a neat but dangerous makeshift track. "Three laps. First one across the finish line wins both cars." "Deal. Although could we add some money to the prizes? $5000 should be adequate." "You're going to lose anyway, so sure. I'll triple your portion, to make my point." Both cars drove up to the finish line. Johnny revved his engine, trying to concentrate. Alvin tossed a can in front of Johnny and smiled. "See you later, sucker!" The smoke bomb exploded, clouding Johnny's view. He bravely sped up the Skyline, leaving the smoke in the dust. Alvin was surprised to see Johnny do such a brave move. He grabbed another smoke bomb and threw it at Johnny. Johnny caught it and tossed it into a junk pile, harmlessly exploding. Johnny drifted around a corner and drafted Alvin. Then Alvin tried to draft Johnny, but failed. Johnny drifted the last turn, making Alvin slow down to not crash. Then Johnny crossed the finish line, gaining a supercar and $20000.